


Coup de foudre, orange et mandarine

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, Le danseur, Lemon, M/M, Nuit des lemons, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au cours d'une soirée, une rencontre différente des autres  va bouleverser Yannick.  Qu'en adviendra-t-il ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coup de foudre, orange et mandarine

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre de la Nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente
> 
> Thème de la nuit : les accessoires.  
> Premier tirage au sort : les huiles de massage

****

 

Montage photos :  
le flacon dessiné par Jean-Michel Othoniel pour le parfum J'adore l'Absolu de Christian Dior - photo du danseur Joele Antonieli par SeanMartin.

 

Il tourne depuis un bon moment dans la discothèque. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit blasé de cette ambiance superficielle, de la musique tonitruante, de la danse ? Non, c'est tout autre chose. Il aime toujours ça autant. Mais une fois encore, il est le seul à ne pas être en couple. Tous sont casés depuis longtemps, certains ont même des enfants et ne sortent avec eux que quand ils ont quelqu'un pour veiller sur leurs mômes. Lorsqu'il dit "eux", il parle de son frère Boris et lui. Il est l'éternel célibataire. Peut-être, le mariage de Boris, plus jeune que lui, et prévu dans quelques mois, le fait-il réfléchir. Pourtant, la donne n'est pas la même. Son frère a rencontré Linda à la faculté de Paris VIII, ils se sont plu de suite. Ils ont beaucoup de points communs. Ils ont tous les deux un intérêt passionné vis-à-vis des études qu'ils terminent cette année, un goût pour le cinéma et les films d'art et d'essai qui le laissent de marbre, voire l'ennuient.

Il en a marre à vingt huit ans, d'être celui qui tient toujours la chandelle. Entendons-nous bien, il la tient agréablement. Il est loin d'être moche, oui, il le dit lui-même, il n'est pas très modeste, il faut l'avouer. Son visage plutôt fin entouré de cheveux châtains, ses yeux gris, le tout sur un grand corps aux proportions harmonieuses, en ont fait craquer plus d'un. Oui, plus d'un. Il est gay. Irrémédiablement gay. Il a des amies femmes, cela s'arrête là. Aucune ne l'a jamais tentée. Leur corps ne l'émeut pas.

Est-ce la raison de sa solitude ? Bonne question. Non. Il n'a jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui le retienne. Des passions, oui. Un amour, non pas vraiment. Si l'on excepte ce jeune garçon qui lui a fait découvrir son goût pour la gente masculine et qu'il a regardé de loin pendant deux ans jusqu'à son départ au collège. Ses relations sont éphémères. Après un mois, cela devient vraiment très long. Ils n'ont, en général, plus rien à se dire et il a horreur de s'ennuyer.

Une main se pose sur son épaule, un regard anxieux le guette. Boris. Depuis quelques temps, il le sent attentif. Son frère a toujours fait preuve d'empathie, il sait qu'il ne va pas bien. Il passe son bras autour de son cou, l'attire à lui et, de l'autre main, le décoiffe en riant. Il sait que ça va détourner son attention. Ils ont toujours été très proches. Ils n'ont que deux ans d'écart, aussi, ensemble, ils ont fait les quatre cents coups. Leur différence d'orientation sexuelle n'a jamais posé problème. Quand il est sorti du placard à seize ans, Boris avait compris depuis longtemps. Il l'entraîne vers le bar, s'assied sur un tabouret et commande deux verres. Ses yeux errent sur les différentes pistes, sur le balcon qui surplombe, à droite, la surface d'acier brillant. Le Mixed-club est immense. C'est le règne des néons roses et bleus, de la musique techno à fond, des déhanchements et des gestes osés provoqués par l'abus d'alcool. Il en est revenu. Il préfère, lui, les clubs cosy avec une musique plus dance, plus latino, plus sensuelle.

—  Ce n'est pas ton genre, hein ? s'amuse son frère.

—  On sort en groupe, on choisit en groupe, fait-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

—  C'est un club gay friendly, répartit son frère.

Le regard attiré par une silhouette, il a à peine entendu la dernière réplique de Boris. Une silhouette d'homme, plutôt petite, qui se déhanche lascivement malgré le rythme saccadé de la musique électronique. Une auréole de cheveux noirs qui remue à chaque mouvement et reprend sa place. Il ne le quitte pas des yeux, ce petit bout d'homme. Il pose une main sur le bras de son frère et le laisse, se dirigeant vers le danseur. Il évolue à proximité de lui, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Il aime ce qu'il découvre. Un corps mince dans un jean slim, un torse moulé dans un débardeur noir, un petit foulard mauve noué autour du cou. Androgyne, même sans le vouloir. Manifestement, il a senti son regard sur lui, un léger sourire moqueur étire sa bouche vermeille. Il est jeune, trop jeune. Vingt ans, tout au plus. Pourtant il n'arrive pas à s'en détourner. De grands yeux que l'on dirait noirs, tant ils sont foncés, lui mangent le visage, se fixent sur lui, l'envisagent de la tête aux pieds, avec la même impudence qu'il avait eue lui quelques instants auparavant pour le détailler. Nulle gêne dans son attitude. Il se rapproche de lui. Un peu. Il ne veut pas l'effaroucher. Il lui plaît trop pour ça. La foule qui se presse autour d'eux favorise leur réunion. Face à lui, il se déhanche à son tour, sentant monter en lui le désir de ce corps qui le nie, mais reste pourtant là, à sa portée. Un nouvel élément modifie la donne, un troisième larron qui veut participer à la fête. Pas mal du tout d'ailleurs, mais vachement encombrant. Il n'a d'autre choix que de précipiter un peu les choses, un pas en avant et sa main se pose sur la taille souple attirant le jeune homme vers lui. Il établit des barrières. Une main aux doigts longs et soignés, repousse la sienne, même si il reste là, presque contre lui. Boris apparaît dans son champ de vision, il se penche vers lui pour lui parler.

—  Ils veulent aller au Black Circle, Yan. Maintenant.

Il le regarde, incrédule. Il a essayé de les y entraîner en début de soirée, sans succès. Le décor y est plutôt classe et la musique très variée. De la  _R_ 'n' _B_ au slow en passant par la latino. La clientèle est un peu plus âgée qu'ici, plus aisée aussi. C'est un de ses clubs préférés.  Pourtant, là, il n'a pas mais alors pas du tout envie de quitter les yeux noirs qui le guettent, se demandant certainement qui est cet homme. Il soupire.

—  Quelques minutes encore, fait-il à son frère.

Ce dernier acquiesce de la tête avant de s'éloigner vers leur table. D'un signe, il montre le bar au garçon.

—  Je voudrais t'offrir un verre au bar.

Immobile, le plus jeune l'observe. A n'en pas douter, il n'est pas des plus rassuré. Pourtant, il lui fait un signe d'assentiment. Il pose une main au creux de son dos et, fendant le bloc des danseurs, il l'entraîne.

—  Je suis venu avec des amis et il veulent changer d'établissement. Tu me plais beaucoup et j'aimerais que tu nous accompagnes, balance-t-il tout à trac au garçon quand ils sont installés devant leur verre.

Il sait qu'il va trop vite, qu'il risque le râteau. Il serait bien resté, seulement voilà ils sont venus avec deux voitures et l'une est la sienne. Pour aller au Marais, ils ont besoin de leur chauffeur.

—  Je suis avec deux copains.

—  Emmène-les, lui fait-il avec un sourire en pensant qu'il sera plus en confiance si il n'est pas seul.

—  Comment t'appelles-tu ?

—  Yannick. Et toi ?

—  Matte. J'arrive, fait-il après un moment de silence.

Il disparaît très vite. Boris et Linda, Fabrice et Steph, Léo et Mélanie ont quitté leur table, plantés à côté de lui, ils attendent. Cela l'agace. Ils sont un peu lourds parfois. Matte tarde à revenir et les soupirs impatients sont de moins en moins discrets. Il revient enfin. Deux garçons se tenant par la main le suivent. Ils semblent encore plus jeunes que lui.

—  Sean et Alexeï, lui présentent-ils.

—  Alors, tu as mon frère Boris, Linda, Fabrice, Stéphanie, Léo et Mélanie. Nous allons au Black Circle dans le quartier du Marais.

Les trois jeunes échangent un coup d’œil satisfait. Matte lui sourit.

—  Nous habitons dans le même quartier, commente-t-il.

Il comprend sans peine ce qu'il ne dit pas. Si il y a un problème, ils seront dans un environnement familier et pourront se débrouiller sans dépendre de son bon vouloir à les reconduire.

Il l'interroge du regard puis prend Matte par la main. Ils cheminent en silence, le jeune couple à leurs côtés. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas une mini.  Ils ne sont pas trop serrés dans le monospace et de toute façon, le trajet est court.  La clientèle du Black Circle est majoritairement gay. Il pose une main dans le dos de Matte et, dédaignant le bar et les tables entourant la piste noire et luisante, il le guide vers les gros clubs confortables du fond de la salle.  Le garçon apporte les verres qu'ils ont commandés, leurs amis s'égaillent sur la piste.  Assis tout contre Matte, il perçoit l'odeur de son parfum, son odeur personnelle. Séduisante, enivrante. Il n'a pas retiré ses doigts et l'attire contre lui. Il saisit son menton entre son pouce et son index et doucement pose sa bouche sur les lèvres du garçon. Non seulement Matte répond à son baiser mais il ne le laisse pas s'éloigner. Sa langue lèche doucement ses lèvres, avant de s'immiscer dans sa bouche et c'est lui qui initie leur premier baiser passionné. Il y a en lui de la sensualité et toute la fougue du bel âge. Il descend sa main dans le bas des reins du jeune homme et de l'autre caresse discrètement son corps, le cou, l'épaule, le creux de l'aisselle chaude, son côté jusqu'à la hanche, jusqu'aux rondeurs des fesses. Il le sent frémir sous ses attouchements. Quand il a accepté de le suivre, il savait qu'il finirait la nuit avec lui. Est-ce cela qu'il veut ? Seulement cela ? La bouche avide de Matte se pose sur la sienne, son corps se presse contre le sien.

—  Matte, doucement, murmure-t-il tout à côté de son oreille. Viens danser.

Mais danser un slow quand on n'a qu'une envie, se frotter au corps que l'on tient dans ses bras n'est pas un exercice facile. Le zouk qui suit ne calme pas les choses.

—  Matte, chuchote-t-il.

C'est lui qui le pousse vers la sortie après avoir dit quelques mots à ses amis, lui en profite pour laisser ses clefs à son frère qui le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Il ne prête jamais sa voiture. Il se débrouillera. Serré contre lui, leurs hanches se heurtant à chaque pas, Matte l'entraîne dans la nuit encore chaude. Bientôt, ils se retrouvent devant une porte massive. Derrière, un ancien hôtel particulier rénové. Il le suit vers la poterne à droite et découvre un vaste jardin avec un bassin bordé de bancs et des jets d'eau qui s'élancent, presque blancs sur le fond de nuit noire.

Un bel escalier en pierre, une double porte fenêtre et puis un hall blanc, l'ascenseur où, impatients, ils s'embrassent à perdre haleine. Il se retrouve en un vaste living qu'il a très peu le temps de voir. Pressé, Matte a ouvert la porte d'une chambre et il le pousse sur le vaste lit qui en occupe le centre. Il a envie de son corps, c'est vrai mais il veut plus. Le garçon lui plaît, le touche infiniment.

—  Matte.

—  Embrasse-moi, Yan.

Rien ne lui fait plus plaisir que sa hâte, pourtant c'est lui qui freine les choses qui vont trop vite. Et, même si sentir sa virilité dure contre son ventre le met au supplice, il pose sur son visage, sur son cou, sur ses épaules des baisers légers, calmant le jeu. Il caresse son front, son nez, ses lèvres, du bout des doigts. Gravant dans ses yeux, dans ses mains, les traits du garçon, qui n'attend que son bon vouloir. Il le prend contre lui, le serre entre ses bras.

—  Tu n'as pas envie ? demande le garçon qui semble étonné.

—  Oh si, fait-il en poussant son pubis et sa hampe de bois contre la cuisse de son futur amant. Je veux plus de toi qu'une simple nuit. Je désire t'offrir du plaisir, oui, mais pas qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai envie de tout apprendre de toi, que tu me dises où nous sommes, qui tu es, ce que tu fais.

—  En résumé, nous sommes dans une école de danse, c'est un appartement mis à notre disposition à Sean, Alexeï et moi. Tu l'auras deviné, nous sommes danseurs. Danseurs solistes au Béjart Ballet Lausanne. Je suis à Paris pour répéter un ballet, j'habite la moitié du temps en Suisse. Aujourd'hui, j'ai vingt ans.

—  C'est ton anniversaire ? murmure-t-il incrédule.

—  Oui. Là, ce sont mes cadeaux, fait-il en lui désignant son bureau couvert de colis ouverts, de papiers déchirés...

Un sourire espiègle fleurit sur son visage, étirant sa bouche plus d'un côté que de l'autre. Il adore ça.  Matte se lève, choisit un coffret parmi les présents qu'il dépose sur le lit où il se réinstalle. Il y prend une bouteille au design sensuel, la caresse des doigts, l'entoure de sa main, la cajole sans le quitter des yeux. Dieu qu'il aimerait être à la place du flacon. Ce que devine très bien son espiègle amant qui le provoque de sensuelle façon.

—  Déshabille-toi, lui souffle-t-il.

Il ne pense même pas à refuser. Il enlève chaque vêtement lentement ne gardant que son boxer.

—  Tout, précise-t-il en posant la bouteille entre eux et en dispersant ses propres vêtements aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Il a un corps superbe, aux muscles fermes et élancés dont les lignes ont été dessinées par la danse. Quand il ouvre le flacon, une senteur d'agrumes s'en échappe. Oranges et mandarines, lui semble-t-il.

—  Retourne toi.

Il verse dans le creux de ses reins un peu de liquide et commence doucement à le caresser sur tout le corps. Ses mains semblent suivre un rythme, partout où elles passent une chaleur se répand. Quand le garçon se couche sur lui, il gémit en fermant les yeux, c'est tellement bon. Ses lèvres sont dans sa nuque et sa langue lèche doucement les endroits échauffés par le massage. D'un coup de hanches, il se retourne et le fait rouler sous lui. Se redressant, assis sur lui, un genou de chaque côté, il saisit le flacon, verse un peu de son contenu qu'il répartit dans ses deux mains, en pose une sur la poitrine imberbe et l'autre sur le sexe tendu. Ses mains caressent son corps, sa bouche suit, descend de plus en plus bas, lentement. Bientôt, il tient dans ses bras un Matte gémissant son nom. Il veut qu'il se souvienne de chacune de leurs minutes passées ensemble. Quand il le sent sur le point de jouir, il arrête tout. Deux prunelles noires de frustration se posent sur lui.

—  Yan ! crie-t-il plein de colère.

—  Oui ? lui fait-il doucement.

Le jeune danseur lui tend la bouteille d'huile de massage.

—  Viens, lui intime-t-il.

Ses mains huilées le préparent pendant que sa bouche partage à la sienne le goût des agrumes. Il y met le temps, se sera d'autant meilleur. C'est sa propre impatience qui le fait abandonner le jeu. Les yeux dans les siens, il pénètre doucement le fourreau chaud et étroit, faisant gémir de plaisir Matte qui se cramponne aux draps. Il ressent tout son corps tendu par le désir. Les cris qu'il pousse rythment ses va-et-vient, à moins que ce ne soit le contraire. Il caresse la hampe douce et lisse, entre leur deux corps. Bientôt, il ne maîtrise plus rien, emporté par la jouissance, il presse le mouvement, approfondissant les aller-et-retour jusqu'à l'orgasme. Et c'est dans sa bouche suave qu'il goûte le plaisir qu'il lui a donné.

Blotti contre lui, Matte a enfoui son visage dans son cou. Il l'entend reprendre son souffle.

—  Je ne sais pas si c'est toi ou si c'est l'huile, le taquine-t-il après un moment, mais c'était wouaw.

—  On peut recommencer sans l'huile si tu veux, lui suggère-t-il avec un rire moqueur.

—  Demain, lui murmure-t-il. Demain.

 


End file.
